


RWBY:Lock

by MJThatch



Category: RWBY, gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJThatch/pseuds/MJThatch
Summary: A crossover/AU where the characters of RWBY live in the world of Gen:Lock. Team RWBY are all members of the gen:lock program and must train to become the heroes the world needs to turn the tide of the war.





	1. An Unusual Transfer

Cadet Ruby Rose stood at ease as her eyes scanned the skies above the airfield. Her transport was scheduled to arrive in the next few minutes and she wanted to make sure she didn’t miss it.

As she waited Ruby thought over the unusual nature of her transfer. She had only been at Signal Military Academy for a little under a year and hadn’t even selected which branch she wanted to serve in, and yet she had been summoned to her CO’s office and informed that she was to be transferred to a top secret Vanguard base somewhere in the central United States. Nothing about the situation made any sense to Ruby and the fact that the transfer was to a top secret facility gave her more than a hint of anxiety.

Her puzzlement was interrupted by the sound a familiar engine; it wasn’t an engine that belonged to any of the vehicles on base but that of a black and yellow sports bike. Ruby turned and stared at the approaching bike, the rider was glad in a dark brown leather jacket which flapped noisily in the late morning breeze, and a pair of tan cargo pants. “Yang?” Ruby called out as the bike came to a halt a few feet beside her. The driver pulled off her helmet allowing a mane of golden blonde hair to flow freely, no doubt about it; this was Ruby’s half-sister Yang Xiao Long of the 33rd Strider battalion. 

“Ruby, what are you doing here”? Yang asked as she switched off her bike and dismounted, untangling her hair as she did. “Got transferred from the academy” Ruby stated as she stepped over the black duffle bag that lay at her feet “waiting for my ride to show up, you?” Yang pulled a duffle bag of her own off the back of the bike. “Me too, supposed to arrive in a few minutes, getting transferred to some top secret Vanguard base” Ruby’s eyes widened in surprise “I am too!” Yang’s expression matched her sister’s “you’re kidding, but you haven’t even graduated the academy yet!”

Now Ruby’s confusion was starting to reach a fever pitch, why was command sending both her and her sister to a classified location. Before she could dwell on the situation further a Razor gunship descended out of the sky and landed a few meters from where the two sisters were standing. Its main ramp lowered and a tall blonde woman dressed in a Vanguard grey uniform exited the craft, making her way towards Ruby and Yang. As she approached Ruby could make out that the woman bore the rank of a Captain on her chest, instinctively she snapped to attention as the superior officer approached.

“Cadet Rose, Lieutenant Xiao Long?” the woman asked curtly once she reached the pair. Yang followed her sister action and snapped to attention “yes ma’am!” they both snapped off a salute which the officer returned. “I’m Captain Goodwitch with the Vanguard; if you wouldn’t mind getting onboard we have a tight schedule to keep.” Ruby lowered her salute and turned to grab her bag; Yang also lowered her hand but did not grab her bag “Ma’am permission to load my bike onto the transport.” Goodwitches brow furrowed as she glanced between Yang and her bike, eventually she let out a weary sigh and rubbed at the dark circles under her eyes. “Under normal circumstances I would say request denied Lieutenant, but since we are short on time I will allow it.” Yang saluted again “Thank you Ma’am.”

Ruby and Yang collected their things and followed Goodwitch up the ramp of the Razor. Once inside Ruby noticed that they were not alone on the transport. On one side sat a pale skinned girl with snow white hair, she was wearing an expensive looking white travel jacket and a matching knee length skirt. Across from her was a girl with flowing black hair with purple highlights, a pair of robotic cat ears rested on her scalp. She wore a white sports coat over a black crop-top which revealed a toned midriff. Her look was completed with a pair of black thigh high boots which covered a set of dark purple skinny jeans. The girl was presently focused on whatever she was viewing on her tablet. 

Goodwitch pointed to a section of the wall where a bunch heavy straps had been secured to the wall “you can store you bike there Lieutenant, then please take a seat, as I’ve said we’re on a tight schedule.” Yang squeezed her bike past Ruby and began strapping it to the wall. Ruby placed her bag in the overhead storage area and settled herself into one of the chairs. As she was buckling herself in she noticed the white haired girl was staring at her with a judgmental glare. “Uhuh” Ruby laughed nervously “Hi, I’m Ruby Rose! And you are?” The girl sat up straighter in her chair, her gazing shifting to a more smug and self-confident expression. “Weiss Schnee” she announced proudly, her voice heavily coated with a strong German accent. “I suppose you’ve heard of me?” Ruby shook her head “Can’t say that I have.” A mixture of shock and annoyance flashed across Weiss’s face “Heiress to the Schnee family and Energy Company?” Ruby stared at her blankly “Nope, not ringing any bells.”

The Heiress’s pale face began to redden angrily, she looked like she was about to explode when Yang’s voice broke through the tension. “Oooh careful Ruby looks like the princess is about to go supernova.” Weiss’s glare shifted to Yang as she sat down beside her sister. “it’s heiress” she corrected sharply “and just who are you supposed to be?” Yang folded her arms across her chest and gave her own smug grin. “Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long, 33rd striders” Weiss stared at Yang with the same judging stare she had given Ruby; she didn’t seem to be impressed. “Well, perhaps in the future you will learn to talk to me with more respect” The heiress stated in matter of fact tone as she turned away from them.  
Yang shrugged and turned her attention to the other girl “how about you, what’s your name?” the girls robotic cat ears perked up from the girl’s hairline as her eyes focused in on Ruby and Yang. “Blake Belladonna” she replied her voice monotone and detached, almost as if she were sleep talking. Yang smirked “Nice name, where you from?” Blake leaned back in her seat “Mesa Detention Facility.” Yang and Ruby exchanged stunned expressions “you mean you were a guard right?” Ruby asked nervously. Blake turned attention back to her tablet “no, an inmate.” She remarked casually. 

Weiss made a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a suppressed squeal. “And they let you wander uncuffed and unguarded?” She turned to Captain Goodwitch, who was standing near the entrance to the cockpit. “What’s the meaning of this?” she demanded. Captain Goodwitch took a step forward “Miss Belladonna has assured that we will have her full cooperation and that she won’t do anything that would considered an attack against the polity, so far she has made good on that promise.” This response did not seem assure Weiss who glared at the Captain “regardless I hope you’re doing your job and keeping a close eye on her.” Goodwitch took several more steps forward until she was standing directly in front of Weiss, staring down at her with a look Ruby knew all too well. It was the look she had seen officers at the academy give cadets that had given them attitude or smart mouthed them. “Don’t worry Miss Schnee, we are doing our job.” It was hard to tell but Ruby could have sworn she saw some semblance of color drain the Heiress’s face.

Just then Ruby felt the transport lurch as it hovered off the ground and began to rapidly ascend into the sky. “Well here we go!” Yang called out so everyone in the compartment could hear her. But where too, Ruby wondered, and for what reason?


	2. Touching Down and Suiting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heroines Arrive at the Anvil, the top secret facility where they will staying for the foreseeable future. They also get a small glimpse into what that future holds for them.

Ruby gazed out the right side viewport, watching the heavily wooded mountain ranges as they passed by. They had been flying for nearly two hours and boredom had officially set in. Yang had taken to fiddling with Bumblebee, her motorcycle, while Weiss was going through her luggage for what seemed like the hundredth time. Blake was the only one showing no signs of boredom, instead she just leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed, seemingly without a care in the world.

Just when Ruby thought she couldn’t take another minute of the boredom, Captain Goodwitch out from the narrow threshold that lead to the cockpit. “Good news ladies, our flight is coming to an end, we are about to arrive at our destination.” Ruby, Weiss and Yang all gave audible sighs of relief, Blake simply open her eyes and lifted her head towards the captain. “And what exactly is our destination, Captain?” She asked her voice full of respect and appreciation for the officer, something that Ruby wouldn’t have expected from a high security prisoner. Goodwitch gestured to the left side viewport “see for yourselves.” All four girls pulled themselves up onto the row of chairs on the left side of ship and looked down. 

At the end of a long valley, placed atop a hillside halfway up the side of the mountain range was a large fortified base. It was hard to make out any major details from so far away but Ruby could make out the silhouette of a massive control tower looming over what appeared to be a walled off airfield. As the gunship moved in closer she was able to make out more details, defensive gun batteries placed along the walls, warehouses and stacks of shipping containers dotting the airfield and a large set of hanger doors built into the base of the cliff face. She also noticed the unusual design of the control tower.

“What is this place?” Ruby asked Goodwitch, not bothering to hide the awe in her voice. The Captain squared her shoulders. “We call it, The Anvil, secret main headquarters of the Vanguard.” Yang let out a whistle “secret headquarters huh? Nice.” Weiss however didn’t seem all that impressed “and why exactly we here?” she said hotly. Goodwitch’s smile faded and fixed the white haired heiress with another cold stare, clearly growing tired of the girl’s attitude, a feeling Ruby and Yang also shared. “You will find out soon enough Miss Schnee, and when you speak to me you will address me as Captain or Ma’am.” Ruby watched Weiss’s face go red with Embarrassment and anger “how dare-I-I mean yes Ma’am.” She stuttered out, casting her eyes to the ground. Ruby had a brief feeling of satisfaction of watching the arrogant heiress get put in her place, but quickly felt bad at the clear expression of hurt on the girls face. Before she could bring herself to offer some kind of comfort Goodwitch ordered them all back to their seats and strap in for landing. 

A few moments later Ruby felt a light bump as the gunship touched down on the landing pad. The rear hatch opened and Captain Goodwitch marched down the ramp, signal for the girls to follow her. The girls quickly collected their stuff and descended the ramp after Goodwitch. Ruby caught the Captain striding up to a trio of figures standing a few meters away from the transport. The first figure was an older woman wearing a vanguard uniform; her chalky grey hair was tied into a tight bun similar to Captain Goodwitch. She bore the insignia of a colonel on her uniform. The second was a middle aged man with messy white hair and a matching beard. Instead of a military uniform he wore a dark brown lab coat and a pair of black slacks. The third figure was easily the most shocking; it wasn’t a human, but a large towering android that stood two meters above the two humans beside it. It had a mismatched look about it, its paint job was scratched in several places and its arms seemed to have come from two different robot models. 

Captain Goodwitch approached the colonel and gave her a crisp salute, which the woman returned. The two of them exchanged words briefly before the Colonel took a step towards the approaching girls. “I am Colonel Marin.” She called out, her voice holding a strong Puerto Rican accent. “I am the commanding officer of the Anvil, you four will be serving under my command for the foreseeable future.” Ruby and Yang instinctively saluted the Colonel “Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long and cadet Ruby Rose reporting for duty Ma’am!” Yang called out. Marin saluted them both “excellent, now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to, Doctor Weller will take it from here.” And with that, Colonel Marin’s form shimmered and vanished into a series blue hexagonal outlines.

The man in the brown lab coat clapped his hand together loudly, causing all four of the girls to jump. “Ah yes right, my turn!” His voice was a warm and friendly British accent, with a youthful enthusiasm despite his age. “As the Colonel said I am Doctor Rufus Weller with the ESU and while you’re here I will be your boss.” Ruby frowned, what was the Experimental Science Unit doing at a top secret Military installation? Before she had a chance to ask this though, Weiss shot up one of her hands. “Excuse me doctor, but I think I speak for all of us here when I ask, why exactly are we here?” Captain Goodwitch looked like she was about to scold Weiss again, but Dr.Weller spoke up before she had a chance to. “I do apologize for all the secrecy but the work you will doing here is so important we can’t having any knowledge of it falling into the Unions hands.” 

The Union, Ruby thought, they were the ones the polity and Vanguard were currently at war with. They were the ones who four years ago had invaded New York City and have pushing their way deeper into the United States ever since. Yang had volunteered to join the Vanguard following the fall New York and had been involved in several skirmishes that Ruby new about. Ruby had wanted to volunteer alongside her sister but she had been two young and had been forced to wait two years before she had old enough to join.

Dr.Wellers voice caused Ruby to stir from her musing. “As for what exactly what you will be doing, that will all be explained shortly, in the meantime Caliban here will take your luggage and Captain Goodwitch will escort you to the locker room so you may suit up.” The towering automaton approached the girls and began collecting their bags, it reached down to grab Yang’s bike but she kept a firm grip on it. “Don’t worry, Caliban is a lot more gentle than he appears to be!” Weller called as he turned and began to walk through the large hanger doors that lead into the mountain. Yang grimaced then let go of the bike, true to the doctors word Caliban carefully wheeled the bike off after the doctor.

“Did he say suit up?” Blake asked, her voice causing Ruby to jump as she had almost forgetting the dark haired girl was there. “That’s correct.” Goodwitch remarked as she pivoted and gestured to the doors the doctor had just walked through “follow me and I will show you what you are to change into.” 

It took a moment for Ruby’s eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the hanger, when they did she realized she was standing in the largest hanger she’d ever been in. Along the wall to her left Ruby saw strider mechs being worked on by engineers, near the hanger entrance she spotted a smaller set of doors that lead into a long garage. She could make out all kinds of vehicles inside, from ATVs to armored cars to even heavily armored tanks. Against the wall to her right was something Ruby had never seen before. Four gargantuan, skeletal looking mechs were secured to the scaffolding. Each one was distinctively color coded as either red, white,black and Yellow. “What are those?” Ruby wondered aloud “those will be explained shortly, please try and keep up.” Goodwitch responded over her shoulder, a hint of impatience in her voice. 

Goodwitch lead the girls into one of the locker rooms near back of the hanger. Inside Ruby noticed four suits folded on the benches in front of four open lockers. “I’ll give you all some time to change, afterwards I will take to your briefing.” Goodwitch stated as she closed the door, leaving the girls alone for the first time that morning. Ruby walked over and picked up one of the suits. It appeared to be a skintight red and black combat suit with circuitry running through it. She set it down and began pulling off her clothes, neatly folding them in the way the instructors at the academy had taught her too. Once she had set the clothes in her locker she began to pull on the suit. It slid on easier than she had expected it to, the material didn’t bunch up or stick to her skin like when she had tried on wetsuits in the past. Instead of a zipper in the back there was a series of magnetic clamps that clicked together when Ruby ran her hand down the upper part of her spine. The suit felt weird against her body, light and heavy at the same time and its skin tightness made her feel a little exposed. 

She looked around and saw that the other had put on their suits as well. Yang’s was a black and Yellow suit that highlighted every outline and bulge of muscle on her body. Weiss’s was mostly white with sky blue coloring at the shoulders, hands and back. Blake was almost all black save for some purple highlights on her legs and a white chest guard.

“Can’t say I’ve ever worn a uniform like this.” Yang said slowly flexing and running her hands over the suit “but I like it.” Just then the door and Captain Goodwitch leaned inside, she let out an approving smile at the girls. “I see we got all of your measurements right, now if you will follow me the doctor is very eager to begin your briefing.” She started to turn but then stopped and looked back at the girls “Oh and welcome to the Vanguard ladies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone, life has been pretty crazy lately and I haven't had a lot of time to write. As always please feel free to leave any feedback.


	3. The briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls are given their first look into their new future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations readers!
> 
> I do sincerely apologize for the long wait on this chapter, thing have been little crazy in my life lately. I'm really happy to see you all requesting more of this series, really means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Goodwitch lead the girls deeper into the facility, they wandered through large metal corridors bathed in cool blue light. At the end of one hallway was a large freight elevator “this will take us to the Central Computer Core that is where Dr. Weller works.” The door hissed open and the girls stepped inside. 

As the elevator ascended Captain Goodwitch turned and addressed the four girls “I’m sure this has all been overwhelming.” She said, her voicing holding a soft undertone “No doubt you will all be exhausted once the briefing is over.” Ruby had to agree, her head was already starting to feel heavy from all the stimulation it had endured over the last several hours. “Your quarters are already prepared for you all.” Goodwitch continued “we shall give you the rest of the day to process everything and recharge yourselves; you’re going to need your strength for tomorrow.” “What’s tomorrow?” Blake asked, Goodwitch didn’t answer her, she simply turned to face the door as the elevator thudded to a halt.

They stepped off the elevator and into another hallway, only this one was different from the other ones they walked through. Instead of a long straight running hallway this one curved in a half moonlike shape. Along one side of the hall was a series of glass windows that revealed a large circular room. Ruby could tell immediately that this was the computer core. A large mainframe dominated the far wall of the core room; large robotic arms moved banks of memory back and forth across its surface in an intricate dance. As they stepped inside Ruby spotted Caliban inspecting four cylindrical pods near the base of the mainframe, Dr.Weller was on a raised platform in the center of the room looking at several computer screens that form a half circle around him. 

Captain Goodwitch cleared her throat “Doctor, the recruits have arrived.” Weller turned and gave the girls a once over, a satisfied smile washed across his face. “Excellent, I see your combat suits fit you all perfectly, I was worried we hadn’t got your measurements right.” Weiss gaped “combat suits!? You mean we’re going to be sent into combat!” Yang let out small chuckle and shrugged “What were you expecting to be doing for the Vanguard, making public speeches?” Weiss turned and glowered at the blonde “I was told that I would be participating in scientific research for the Polity, not fighting on the front lines!” Weller stepped down from the platform, his hands held up defensively “Now now, everyone calm down, I will explain everything if you will all take a seat.” He gestured to a pile of boxes nestled next to the platform, the girls made themselves as comfortable as they could while Goodwitch stood sentinel by the door. 

Weller pulled a chair out from one of the computers and sat in front of the girls. “Right, before we begin I think some detailed introductions are in order.” A holographic screen appeared over his left shoulder displaying a file with Ruby’s picture on it. “First up is miss Ruby Rose!” Weller declared “American, former cadet at Signal Military Academy where you showed promise as a sharpshooter with both rifles and small arms, though you were found to be lacking in hand to hand combat” Ruby blushed, it was true she had never been good with fighting up close and personal with someone, even when it was just rough housing with Yang back home, she always like there to be some distance between her and her opponent. 

The file shifted over Doctor Wellers shoulder and a new one appeared, this one showing Yang’s face. “Next up we have Yang Xiao Long, Chinese-American, transferred from the 33rd Strider Battalion where you showed strong skill and experience with heavy weaponry and explosives.” Ruby glanced over at her half-sister, she hadn’t heard anything about her handling explosives, Yang caught her eye and gave her a “will talk later” kind of stare. 

“Weiss Schnee!” Weller called as he pulled up another file “Born in Berlin, Heiress to the Schnee Energy Company after your sister stepped down to join the German military, Champion of the Women’s International Fencing Competition and rising starlet of the German Opera.” Weller gave the heiress a broad smile “I’ve heard some of your work, very impressive.” Weiss straightened her posture and flashed a deeply smug grin “thank you it’s nice to know my talents are appreciated.” 

“And last but not least is Blake Belladonna!” Weller announced as a new file appeared. Ruby’s eyes widened as she looked at the file, almost all of it had been redacted. Thick black lines covered up paragraphs of text, only Blake’s name; age, birthdate and family were visible. “As you can see, Miss Belladonna’s past is a bit, shall we say shrouded in mystery.” Weller remarked after a brief pause “she has asked me to respect her privacy, what I can tell you are that she was born in the Philippines and was recently a detainee at the Mesa Detention Facility until I arranged for her to be transferred here.” Ruby noticed Weiss subtly scoot away from the dark haired girl, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Just who was this girl? What had she done to have such a heavily redacted past? 

Before she could dwell on the topic any longer Dr.Weller closed the files and sat up from his chair. “Now, with that all out the way we can finally get to the important stuff, why you are here.” “Well it’s about time” Yang murmured under her breath. If Weller heard her he showed no sign as he walked over to one on the larger monitors pressed a couple buttons. “Shortly before the war we had an extraordinary breakthrough at the ESU, we discovered a way to digitize the human and send it across an electronic wavelength and implant it into a cybernetic mind frame, we call this process Gen:Lock.” Weller held a dramatic pause, waiting for a reaction from the girls who were currently spellbound by his words. 

Blake was the first to react “what does this have to do with us?” That small smile crept over Dr. Weller’s face again “gen:lock requires a distinctive and quite rare nervous system in order to work properly, you four are the first ones we discovered to have that distinctive nervous system.” Ruby looked around at the other girls; they all looked as different from each other that it was hard to believe that they shared the same nervous system. Yang did not seem impressed “So what, you’re going to plug our minds into some computer and turn us into A.I’s?” Weller chuckled “Well, yes and no, your minds are going to be plugged into a computer system but you will not turn into A.I’s, did you by chance notice those unusual looking mechs in the Hangar? The girls nodded slowly “those are what we call Holons, you probably noticed that there were no cockpits onboard, that’s because you will not be physically piloting them but rather your minds will be downloaded into them, you will, in a way, become the Holons.” 

Weller’s eyes swept over the girls, taking in their deeply confused expressions. “perhaps it would be better to just show you.” He said “Can I have one of you volunteer to help demonstrate?” For a moment none of the girls showed any sign of stepping up to the task, until Ruby slowly raised one hand. “Uh, I-I will sir.” She stuttered nervously, briefly exchanging eyes with Yang. 

Dr.Wellers eyes twinkled “wonderful! Prepare to enter a new world!”


	4. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the briefing, girls take their first steps into their new lives.

Tentatively, Ruby stood and followed Doctor Weller to one of the open pods, it’s interior glowing a dull blue as she approached. “Caliban, do be so kind as to prep pod number one for link up and upload.” Weller called to the towering mech, who marched over to the central platform and began rapidly typing on one the computers. As it typed Ruby noticed the light inside the pod brighten. “Ms Rose, if you would be so kind” Dr.Weller gestured to the now brightly glowing pod. Ruby noted the other girls gathering around her, Yang placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder “you got this sis” she whispered to her. 

Taking a deep breath Ruby lowered herself into the pod, the material on the inside was squishy and seemed to be reforming itself into a shape that brought as much comfort to the experience as it could. With a low hiss the top hatch of the pod began to lower, menacingly descending towards the anxious redhead. As it sealed shut Ruby that all external sound had ceased, the silence adding to the isolating claustrophobia of the pod.

Just as Ruby felt like she was about to start hyperventilating she saw the familiar faces of the other girls staring down at her through the glass. Weller’s voice soon broke through the uncomfortable silence “are you alright in there Miss Rose?” Ruby tried to gulp down her anxiety “Um, yes?” her voice coming out more shaky then she would have hoped. “Good” his voice echoed throughout the pod, warm and resonant “now, I want you to close your eyes, forget everything happening around you and listen.” 

“Listen for what?’ Ruby asked dubiously as she slowly closed her eyes. “A small ping in the back of your mind.” Wellers voice came through as little more than a whisper now “That ping is Gen:lock’s search signal, reach for it. go to it, go to the light.” Ruby focused, listening for that sound. At first she couldn’t her it and then after what felt like an eternity it was there, less of a sound and more of a feeling, somewhere deep inside her mind. She envisioned herself reaching for it, like reaching for an object just barely out of her reach. Suddenly she felt as if she were falling through a winding tunnel, long strings of vibrant red light falling with her along the walls. Just as she certain she was going to be sick from all the dazzling lights and spinning her world exploded in a flash of blinding white light.

When her vision cleared she realized she wasn’t in the pod anymore but in the main hanger, or to be more exact, above it. The black stone ceiling was only a few feet from her head and she instinctively ducked. A gasp from her left side grabbed her attention and she saw a startled looking mechanic gazing at her from a forklift. “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you!” she called waving her hand at the mechanic, which she realized was red and black colored and most alarmingly, metal.

“Um doctor!?” Panic rose in Ruby’s voice as she looked down and saw that her whole body was made of red and black metal. Wellers warm voice filled her head “I’m here Ms. Rose, it’s alright, you have nothing to be afraid of.” “B-but my body!” Ruby stammered “what happened to my body?” “Your body is still in the pod safe and sound” Weller assured her “your mind however, well; I did say you would become one with the Holon.” The Holon, Ruby took in her surroundings. Stretching out below her was the Anvil’s main hangar, looking far less ginormous than it had been when she had first entered it. To her left were the three other Holons, still standing docile against the catwalk.

“Go on.” Wellers voice whispered “Take your first steps into your new life.” Tentatively Ruby lifted one of her long metal legs, testing its weight before taking a step forward and almost falling on her face. Her whole anatomy felt off, her legs were too long and too skinny; it was like she had to relearn how to walk. On wobbly metal legs she stumbled towards the hangars entrance, being careful not to break any of the toy sized military equipment around her.

As she stepped through the doors and into the sunlight her senses became bombarded with sound. From a pair of engineers shouting to each other, to a dropship’s engines charging up on the other side of the runway, Ruby could hear it all. It wasn’t just Ruby’s hearing that improved but also her eyesight, she could see everything around her in near perfect vision and could zoom in and out to get a better perspective of her surroundings.

“Wow, so this is Gen:lock huh?” Ruby thought out loud, taking in her new view of the world. “Oh this is only the tip of iceberg” Weller’s voice responded “but more on that later; I believe you have some company.” Ruby turned and saw the three other Holons, one yellow, black and one white, emerge from the hangar. “Wow, pretty trippy.” Yang’s voice called from the yellow one, throwing a couple of quick punches followed by a spinning kick “I think I could get used to it.” 

“Don’t get too used to it” Weller’s voice interjected “spend too long inside your Holons and you completely rewire your brain, you will be unable to download back into your body.” All four Holon’s stood in stunned silence before mumbled “way to kill the mood doc.” “Don’t worry, I’m keeping an eye on your Uptime and will tell you when you need to download, until then go play, have some fun with your new bodies!”

After exchanging a brief look with one another the four towering Mechs broke into a run, eager to begin the first day of their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the wait. started brainstorming some other projects and have been dealing with some mental health stuff, but I still felt you guys would like an update to the story. Hope you liked this chapter! :)


End file.
